User talk:HarshLanguage
FYI: "The Necromator" was the one who added a delete tag to User:HarshLanguage/Build:Spirit Firing Squad. It should be noted that "The Necromator" has made at least one post from the same IP as Jbernstein, as noted at talk:W/any Cyclone Destruction. Don't take any action against these users, but keep an eye on them. If you see further questionable behavior, please report it to myself or other admins. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:31, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Many thanks for figuring that out, Barek. I appreciate it. — HarshLanguage 14:07, 15 December 2006 (CST) Just a note, you moved Ethangibson/aur to User:Ethangibson\aur. It should be a forward slash; dunno if it was just a typo or not. (I moved it again already.) --Fyren 16:54, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Oh man, you're right, I messed that up. Whoops, sorry. — HarshLanguage 22:28, 18 December 2006 (CST) Spirit Firing Squad I like the creativity, switching out the generic defense spirits for attack ones. Consider using Serpent's Quickness for faster recharge; it's not as effective as Rit Lord, but it frees up your elite slot for an offensive spirit, like Wanderlust. -Auron 05:24, 26 December 2006 (CST) Sorry... Kinda still new to wiki, so not completely sure on the rules of that stuff. I only did that because I didn't even know what it said. It was about two or three sentences strung together and I don't think but two words were spelled right. I apologize, though, because it was inconsiderate and sorta stupid. I just noticed it and didn't think it should be there. Thanks for correcting me, and next time I won't do that. -Ritualistdrifter 12:10am January 21 2007 (EST) :No problem. Figured you just didn't know that was the rule of thumb. And it was a ridiculously bad comment. — HarshLanguage 00:19, 21 January 2007 (CST) Ban tags On your tag, theres a better way to say that. The format of tags is And don't put around it, too, it auto does it. I fixed your tag for you. — [[User:Blastedt|Blastedt] — 08:12, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Yep, I realized I had put the article link in the wrong place right after I saved. Didn't think it was necessary to edit again to fix, since the info was all there. — HarshLanguage 17:30, 21 January 2007 (CST) Recent events Hey HarshLanguage, I just wanted to say that I have really admired your attitude throughout the events of the last 24 hours or so. I hope you will continue to question the way in which the wiki works! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:28, 1 February 2007 (CST) Silly request Could you find the instance of "c h a t" on my talk page and put a space in it or something? :D My school's filter blocks access to any page with that word on it. Sorry to trouble you, first person I saw on ;) — Skuld 09:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Sure thing! I changed it. That's a silly filter your school has. — HarshLanguage 10:06, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::It sure is! Thanks :) — Skuld 10:08, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::My school's filter won't even let you get onto a website with the word game anywhere in it, lol— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 16:40, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Bored I am bored, and I am an insomniac... I am sure there is something I could be doing to help right now. Could you give me a nudge in the right direction? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:41, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :I can try! Let me give you some starting points. There's the Project:Community Portal, which mainly has completed tasks on it now, but there's some undone stuff, and (reading it again now) looks like the CP page itself could use updating. There's also , where you can usually find something interesting. Check things like broken redirects, double redirects, orphans (like +15/-1), wanted pages, and the others. Just be cautious in there, some things get confusing (like orphaned pages, which lists included pages). As an added plus, working on many of those things is often just 1 step removed from where the admin tools come into play. Then there are projects, which at GW are a bit sparse, but I think Gem had an Improvement project, and Bexor has an armor project. (If you look at my contribs, you'll see some link updating and moving that are related to the armor project, which I do every now and then.) Whew... hope that helps! — HarshLanguage 00:57, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hurray, something to do! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:59, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Builds wipe HarshLanguage, I just want to thank you for putting so much effort in making the builds wipe work as well as it possibly can, even though you disagree with it. Your dedication to the wiki is rare and admirable. Please let me know, publicly or privately, if there's anything I can possibly expand upon or clarify. —Tanaric 22:25, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :I appreciate the comment, Tanaric. I think you, and Gem, have done a good job making it clear and making it work as well as possible. The major alterations to Post No Builds that came about because of your wipe plan were a big improvement. And yeah, I do disagree with wiping everything first, but I also think that we can make a wipe and build section replacement work without losing good info. — HarshLanguage 23:08, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :May as well use this chance to direct folks to Project:Builds wipe/buildlinks, which is a project to handle build links and redirects in main articles before the wipe. I'd appreciate help there. Oh, and Tanaric, I saw your comment about not connecting the builds wipe with PNB, Tanaric. Hadn't seen it before I responded. — HarshLanguage 23:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::It's mostly because I don't want editors to say in May, "Wait, PNB says _this_, yet your implementation is slightly different!" The policy that will be introduced will be spiritually the same as post no builds, but, while PNB was written primarily to convince people that builds are a bad idea, my policy article will be written to encourage replacement. —Tanaric 23:47, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Nomination for sysop position I've nominated you for a sysop position at GW:RFA. Please accept or decline your nomination. —Tanaric 21:40, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Wow, and here I thought you were really joking back in February! =) I'm immensely honored, though I need to consider whether or not to accept. — HarshLanguage 00:39, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Tanaric, I finally decided to decline the nomination. At least for now, I think it's the right thing for me. But it was a tough choice, and I appreciate your voice of support. — HarshLanguage 21:10, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Fair enough. If you ever want the position, get in touch with me. I think you'd do the wiki a world of good. —Tanaric 20:30, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Woops Yeah, that page was fine to delete. Apparently I didn't realize I wasn't logging on to Wiki and, so, didn't see your message. Apologies. Mortius Medici 01:40, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :No worries about the timing. Thanks. — HarshLanguage 06:34, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I appreciate your user name now Your comments are harsh, but fair. I have always encouraged the notion that giving back donations to those who want their money back is the fair and proper thing to do, but as always these things take time to discuss and I think at the end you can judge the outcome as much as the time it takes. I think many of your other comments are fair criticism as well. I'm working to try to balance the fact that Phil did do some of the work that was janitorial in nature (not the fun part of contributing to a wiki) but that as you point out, the community helped as well and should have been consulted more. Hopefully we're at least moving in the right direction. Penchina 11:31, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :I hope so. And it's the internet, so please be assured that some of the harshness is unintentional (and usually my username is purely ironic!), and most of it is not directed at Wikia. (Though I'm still not sure secretive deals to purchase wiki communities is good for those communities, but that's way beyond the scope here.) Beyond the words from Gravewit, you, and Jimbo Wales, the actions are what count, and those appear to be taking a turn for the good. I'm very glad that those donations will be refunded, but I'll never be happy to know that Gravewit didn't do it immediately nor entirely of his own accord. Among other things. And I do hope that you will find a way to reinvigorate the community even though so many significant contributors have left (even before the Wikia purchase happened) in the face of the official GW wiki. — HarshLanguage 20:44, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:HarshLanguage/Skill Acquisition Style Sandbox *User:HarshLanguage/Skill Acquisition Style Sandbox 2 Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:53, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)